1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio apparatus and method for inducing a brainwave using a binaural beat and, more particularly, to an audio apparatus and method for inducing a brainwave using a binaural beat, wherein a music signal or an audio signal for learning can be heard without being aware of the distortion of a sound source and a required brainwave state can be induced without resistance or monotonousness in such a manner that a required brainwave state is induced by applying a binaural beat to a specific frequency band of an audio signal, in particular, a music signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that the brain of a person generates a different frequency depending on each state. When a signal of a specific frequency, such a sound or light, continues to be externally applied to the brain, there is an effect in that a brainwave is attuned to the input frequency. In general, mind and body are relaxed when the brain is in a meditation state, and the brain becomes an activation state in the concentration of mind.
Clinical experiments revealed that the brain of a person generates different frequencies during activity, sleeping, and meditation. Such frequencies are commonly called brainwaves. It has been known that the brainwaves include an alpha wave α having a frequency range of 8 Hz˜14 Hz, a beta wave β having a frequency range of 15 Hz˜24 Hz, a theta wave θ having a frequency range of 4 Hz˜8 Hz, and a delta wave δ having a frequency range of 0.4 Hz˜4 Hz.
The alpha wave α is chiefly generated when a person is lost in mediation or the mind and body state is comfortable. The beta wave β is chiefly generated when a person is in activity. The theta wave θ is chiefly generated in a deep learning state, a little sleepy state, or a high creativity state. The delta wave δ is chiefly generated when a person in a deep sleeping state or in a coma state.
A binaural beat is a principle in which a required brainwave is induced in the brain using a difference between two frequencies. For example, if a binaural beat sound is 10 Hz, the frequency of 10 Hz resonates the brain, thereby inducing the brainwave 8 Hz˜14 Hz of an alpha wave state.
Conventional apparatuses for generating sound sources that induce such brainwaves have been developed, but are problematic in that they have resistance to a sound “hooting” generated when a sound source having a middle and low band frequency of 200 Hz˜1 KHz.
In order to solve the problem, another prior art (refer to Patent Document 1) for shifting a frequency of a specific audio signal by a binaural frequency and playing back the audio signal was developed. However, the prior art is problematic in that a user listens to deformed sound quality because all the frequency bands of an audio signal are shifted and thus the user recognizes that a frequency shifts from a low frequency. Furthermore, the prior art has a limit to the efficient induction of a brainwave because the brainwave is induced without taking into consideration the current brainwave state of a user.